Chunin Exam 1/5: Written Exam
To be promoted to Chunin, you need to pass a series of tests and exams. The first round is a written test. Mission Complete a multiple choice test. * Correctly answer 3 of the 5 questions (previously 10 questions) to complete this exam. * There are five answer choices per question. * By paying 30 Tokens, the answer of a question will automatically be solved correctly although this is not a recommended option to do. * Correctly answering 0-2 of the 5 questions will result in a "Fail" and must restart. * Correctly answering 3 of the 5 questions will result in a "Good" and it is a pass. * Correctly answering 4 of the 5 questions will result in an "Excellent" and it is a pass. * Correctly answering all 5 questions will result in a "Perfect" and it is a pass. Questions * How many friends can you recruit to party for missions? ::A) 1 ::B) 2 ::C) 3 ::D) 4 ::E) I cannot recruit friends to do missions * What was the first weapon that Shin gave to you? ::A) Axe ::B) Claw ::C) Kunai ::D) Sword ::E) I cannot remember * Which action allows you to gain Chakra in battle? ::A) Dance ::B) Run ::C) Eat ::D) Charge ::E) Sleep * Which item allows the character to recover HP? ::A) Chakra Scroll ::B) HP Healing Scroll ::C) Smoke Bomb ::D) Ration Pills ::E) Magic Potion * Which technique is specialized in illusions and transformations? ::A) Taijutsu (Body Techniques) ::B) Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques) ::C) Kenjutsu (Sword Technique) ::D) Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) ::E) Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) Previous Questions Here is a list of questions that were on the Written Exam before the Chunin Exam was renamed to Chunin Campaign. #'Q:' Where can you challenge your friends in Real-time? A: Arena #'Q:' Which element type measures your quickness in battle? A: Wind #'Q:' Which of the following items can recover your heal in battle? A: Healing scroll #'Q:' What was the first weapon Shin gave you? A: Kunai #'Q:' What is the name of the Kage of Village of Fire? A: Yudai #'Q:' Which of the following techniques specializes in illusions and transformations? A: Genjutsu #'Q:' What is your current Ninja Rank? A: Genin #'Q:' How many friends can you recruit for missions? A: 2 #'Q:' During a battle, which of the following enables you to gain chakra? A: Charge #'Q:' What is the max number of Consumable items you can use in real-time PvP battle? A: 5 Quotes Beginning * Yuuhi: "Welcome to the Chunin Exam. I am your examiner, Yuuhi. The first round is a written test. You have to answer all 9 questions correctly to get to the next level.,CHUNIN EXAM I,WRITTEN EXAM,Yuuhi,CHUNIN EXAM" After an update *'Yuuhi:' "Welcome to the Chunin Exam. I am your examiner, Yuuhi. The first round is a written test. You have to answer all 9 questions correctly to get to the next level. Ending * Yuuhi: "Well done! You are a hardworking ninja. Being diligent is the basics. You can proceed to the next round of exam now." Failing * Yuuhi: "I am very disappointed. Do your revision before you re-take the exam!" Gallery Chunin Exam 1-5 - Written Exam - Beginning Quote 1.png|Before starting the Written Exam. Chunin Exam stage 1 Yuuhi update.PNG|An unknown update removed the last part of Yuuhi's sentence. Written Exam - Question 1.png|A question of the Written Exam. Written Exam - Perfect Result.png|The result of answering all 5 questions correctly. Category:Missions Category:Exams